Recently, the use of cameras including solid-state imaging devices such as charge coupled devices (CCDs) or complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors has greatly increased.
Also, the degree of pixel integration in solid-state imaging devices has been increased to improve the resolution of cameras. Along with this, small and lightweight cameras have been developed by improving the performance of lens optical systems included in the cameras.
In general, the use of more lenses in a lens optical system may be effective in guaranteeing high optical performance such as a wide angle of view, a high magnification, and correction of aberrations. However, if a lens optical system includes many lenses, providing small, lightweight, and inexpensive cameras may not be possible. On the other hand, if the number of lenses included in a lens optical system is decreased, aberrations may not be sufficiently corrected even though such a lens optical system may be effective in terms of product size and price competitiveness.
Therefore, it is necessary to design lens optical systems that have appropriate optical performance and are also effective in obtaining cameras with reduced size, weight, and costs.